Internal mix pressurized air assisted liquid spray nozzles are useful in generating fine liquid particle spray discharges useful in many industrial applications. For generating a fine liquid particle discharge, such spray nozzles commonly (1) interact pressured air and liquid flow streams within the nozzle, and (2) impinge the liquid or preatomized liquid flow streams on an impingement post or like impingement element disposed within the nozzle assembly. When the liquid stream initially is directly impinged upon an impingement post, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,099, the liquid particles sometimes can agglomerate into larger sizes before final discharge from the spray nozzle. When a preatomized liquid flow stream is impinged upon a downstream impingement post, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,753, the impingement post, which is centrally mounted within the nozzle, precludes the discharge of flat or centrally directed round spray patterns required for many spray applications. Moreover, because of the manner in which the liquid and pressurized air flow streams interact in such nozzles, it sometimes can be difficult to precisely control the spectrum of the fine particle liquid discharge from the nozzle. Also, because large numbers of such pressurized air assisted spray nozzles often are required in industrial spraying systems, relatively large pressurized air requirements are needed, which is costly.